The reverse twins
by RandomzFanfictions
Summary: Dipper and Mabel. Pasts and curses. What will happen? Insanety before sanety? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**My words: **Here comes another Gravity Falls fanfiction. Actually, about the reverse twins~. Yeah. I know. :P

But I'll do my best and stuff. The disclaimer? I don't own Gravity Falls anyways. And will never do~. So let's ge the writing on with. Oh and yeah, I warn that there will be deaths, gore, emotional moments, cussings, bad grammar/autocorrect, and other unexplainable things. :P

Now, let's write :3

Side note: This is about Dipper mostly. In the prologue It's Dipper's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 1a, prologue.

How can I feel so distant... when I'm in front of someone? How can I talk... With only my eyes if I want to? How can I, a boy in the age of 13, be so evil? ...

"Dipper,"

Mable.

"Dipper I need your help."

I slightly looked over at Mable from the couch sideways and didn't say anything, only stared.

How can I be so ignorant? So anti-social?

"God dammit Dipper answer me already! Have you become deaf?"

I know why.

"No."

I'm me. *a chill giving grin appears*

* * *

Actual chapter 1.

**Dipper's P.o.v:**

I slowly got of the couch. Mable had her arms crossed and was looking annoyed.

"Then talk instead of just sitting there," she scolded. I watched her walking with really angry footsteps out to our kitchen and I felt the same feeling in my eyes that I've been feelig since birth. I could see it. Again.

"Mabel!" I reflexingly shouted. She shot up and looked at me with huge eyes when her foot was right above an object that could've made her slip. There was a long awkward silence in between us before my eyes was less widen and Mabel sighed. Then the throbbing was making it's part. I closed my eyes and a tear was forced out.

Suddenly I felt something against my forehead. I was still as calm and bored looking when I realized it was Mabel who said "thanks" in a little different way. She gently kissed my forehead and I was looking at Mabel with my hurting eyes all the time. Only my mouth was open a little in suprise.

"Dipper.." Mabel then said and was standing right in front of me. I closed my mouth and was as relaxed as always, compared to my usually hyper sister.

"Yeah?" I asked, and this time I decided to talk. Mabel formed a small smile as I was jus staring into her eyes without looking ... d_eeper in._

"You know Bill?" She asked. Of course I knew. I slightly nodded, still trying to control my eyes from hurting me more, and from hurting my sister.

"Yeah."

Mabel backed away a little and putted her hands behind her back. She was smiling innocently... Is what you would've thought if you didn't know her. I was standing straight with my backslicked hair and my showing birthmark.

"He want's us to get the books.." Mabel sad and a hunting smile grew wide. I tried to resist to smile with her, but failed. The books? I could have the power. The power to do many things. Of course I smiled. Mabel then suddenly spinned around and was now standing close to me as she could and looked me eye to eye. My smile dropped and I felt it. The pain. Why did she keep doing that?

I covered my eyes with my hands and an insane part of me showed, where I only screamed in agony and never calmed down.

Maybe I should tell you about my eyes? My eyes that curses me even today.

Ever since birth I've had glowing eyes. Same goes to my sister. Blue neon eyes. Of course the evil part had already began to grow slowly inside our little innocent bodies. Out parents knew about this and left us at an adoption-centre, where we grew up to the age of 5. With no friends, course of my eyes. Our eyes. I remember that I used to cry my eyes out, that I couldn't even trust my sister, that I was so alone. Horrible feeling.

And course of this, I began to loose my sanety bit by bit. But my eyes takes effect as well. Everytime I see blood I freak out, course I see so much more than blood. Whenever we get served drinks I pushes the glas away from the table course, of course, I see so much more than just a drink. I can see handprints, thumbprints, footprints. I can see the skeleton of others. I can read their thoughts. I can whisper things to them by mind and eye contact. So many cursed things. One day Mabel walked up to me as worst, when we both where so insane that it was unbelievable. If I'm honest, It's thanks to Mabel that day that I am standing here, stronger than ever.

But at the same day, we killed everyone at the adopting centre. Everyone. There was blood coloured walls and floors when we where done and now we're working for Bill Chiper. A triangle that floats and has one eye only. He showed us what our true selfes was. But during that time of work, my eyes started to behave strangely. Blood tears, sleepyness, random crying, falling asleep standing up, and then the pain. Everytime someone made close, and I mean CLOSE eye contact, it drives me mad. The same after using my fortune skill. But that pain is bearable. But there doesn't go one day before the pain is beyond my control.

But..

"Dipper, calm down, it's only pain.." I heard. My screams still was in funktion and it felt like I was going to faint soon. But it stopped when I got a hug from Mabel behind. I stopped screaming and those strangely blood tears was leaking out again. I was told that my eyes was shining less, by looking into a mirror leaning against the wall. When I was able to see again, the pain usually disapeared. This time allthough, it didn't. But I had my sanety there.

"Sorry Dipp. Forgot about that little problem of yours," Mabel whispered with corncern. I shaked my head and soon the pain had disapeared, and I smiled a little.

"Mabel. It's alright," Was all I needed to say before Mabel un-grabbed my waist and smiled, still wickedly. I did the same.

I can't help it. I'm my crazy me with a crazy sister ans with a crazy past and an mad master. I kill. And that's what I've promised to do, and I can't change anyhow. I'm not innocent anymore. I might seem steady, well mannered, fancy, and a gentleman. But I have blood soaked hands. I'm a phsycho.

_A monster._

**Mabel's P.o.v:**

"Brother, let's go and meet Bill shall we?" I asked, standing "politely". My brother got the same bored face he always had and nodded.

"Alright," I then said lowly to myself as I waved to Dipper to follow me. We jumped out through the window in our house and Dipper rolled around when he toutched the ground and stood back on his feet to start running faster. I followed him tight behind. We both where laughing a little. I was excited to know the plan coming from Bill, about how we will do to get our hands on the books. I still also felt a little bad for Dipp. How could I forget something like that?

"Hey brother," I started. Dipp looked over at me sideways and looked questioningly at me. Inside of that person, lives a beast.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Sorry, really. For before," I said, then ran faster than him, and that named Dipper say an annoyed "Eey!" At me. But he did it course he wanted to and we both started to race eachother with laughter. When we where outside Bill's place we stopped and I won. Dipper was tired and I laughed once again, but it stopped when a light formed. Bill..

* * *

**THA END OF THA FANFICTION! .. Just joking. But PLEASE tell me wha you think if the feel for it exists. I would be glad thou, to her yer oppinions. :D But It's up to you completely.**

**I thought it started slowly. If you want me to describe how I see the reverse twins then just message me or something. I don't know. But I will describe Mabel and Dipper better if you want me to. Course how I write it is complicated. Or how I think is complicated. Oh well. **

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**~ RandomzFanfictions ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mah words: **I see that I misspelled Mabel in the beginning. Is that really so important to change? Just asking. Welp, glad you, the reviewer witch name I've forgot by now, liked this so far.

Now let's begin the story~.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bipper's P.o.v:**

"So you two came huh?" Bill asked. Even though I've seen him so many times before, he was still frightening. But you got used to it after some time. Mabel was smiling furiously at him, showing her braces. I rolled my eyes once then yawned. Bill was just looking at us.

"Hey?" Bill asked. I looked at him with my still pained eyes and blinked once. I would guess that I am looking like a questionmark by now. Mabel was still smiling and waiting impatiently.

"Did someone take away your voices?" Bill joked. I was opening my mouth to say something, but got cut of by seeing something. My eyes shone and I looked behind me, and there stood a young boy. It went quiet, and all three was looking at him. He had a sneaking pose. Then after a while of just standing there I snapped with my fingers and made him fly into the air.

"Intruder, Bill," I said. Bill laughed simply then moved closer to the boy in the air who was now surrounded by blue mist.

Mabel's eyes told me only one thing. _Kill him._

I was just not interested in what might happen. I looked the same. Bored.

"So how much did you hear kid?" Bill asked the little child. Mabel then walked forward and snapped with her fingers, and something happened with me. I lost the control of the mist and fell backwards. I was soon bleeding from my nose and my eyes was hurting one again.

"Sorry Dip, Bill," Mabel said then stared down on the newly dropped child.

"But this child has heard enough," she said then started to laugh hysterically. I putted a hand on my forehead and sat up, and something suddenly told me to help the kid. Why? Why did that thing tell me that? He was sneaking up on us. He heard our converstation. WHY WOULD I SAVE HIM!? ...

Mabel had her hands in the air and a blue knife was formed in her hands. The kid yelped and Bill laughed, just backing away, watching the scene. Mabel even gave me the chills.

But my mind kept telling me to stop her. Just WHY?

"No!" The boy shouted, and I threw myself up on my feet and started to sprint towards Mabel, with a reached out hand. My eyes was widen and I was shocked. I moved without will.

Just when Mabel was about to stab her knife down onto the frozen-in-place kid, I toutched her shoulder and she suddenly got wide eyes. My breathing was weak and Bill was suprised of my act.

"Wait," I started. Mabel's shocked and startled eyes turned dark and the chills was back down my whole body. I swallowed and Mabel then whispered:

"Why would I?"

I closed my right eye since I was so close to her and she was staring right into my eyes. The burning pain was unbearable but I decided to stand through it.

"Not now," I tried. Mabel's impatientce was growing low and she soon started to growl quietly. Her eyes was sharp and dangerous looking. It looked like she wanted to kill me.

Really though, this shouldn't count to me. I should just stand on the side, smiling and watching the kid bleed, but something stopped me. Something with just this kid got my attention. I tried to figure it out but didn't have a clue.

Suddenly Bill looked at me, and I froze. My breath stopped and only sounds where escaping my mouth. I thought seriously that Bill was going to execute me, but he laughed afterwards and my plus Mabel's face expression disapeared.

"Dipper my friend, that was the first different face of yours tha I've ever seen," Bill said in between laughs. I had a "-.-" looking face and Mabel was still looking huntingly down onto the boy who didn't know what to say. He only watched.

I decided to walk in front of Mabel out of trust that she didn't stab me in my back, and bended down to the boy. This time something was really different. If this would be any other boy, I would kill him straight on spot. But he really was something.

"Please," I heard. It was the boy talking to me and something suddenly hurted when I felt regret of what I was doing. Since my personality's still evil I can't turn nice to someone so easily and still smelled the smell of fresh blood.

"DIPPER! Move," Mabel suddenly screams. I looked up at her from the side and stood up, looking down at the boy who was crying deeply. He repeated the word "please" and looked pleadingly at me. My eyes twitched and I closed my eyes, feeling the need to SAVE him, but still not. The feeling of killing someone hunted me deep down. I was phsycho anyway.

"Sorry Mabel," I whispered, going mad.

"I ain't moving."

* * *

** Tha end. Now I'm going to describe little Dipper to you guys. And Mabel. Couse I feel the need to do so. And this chapter sure was short but I didn't have the feel to write that much right now.**

* * *

**Dipper: He's really mysterious. Doesn't talk much at all. Get's forced by Mabel pretty much everytime but he loves her anyway. Has both a kind and an evil soul. His eyes are like a curse to him. They sting, goes crazy and puts physical pain to his body.**

**Dipper's mind isn't easy to understand. He can think different of people but still want to soak his hands with blood. Since he helped Mabel to MURDER the people at the adopting centre he has been murdering under Bill's comands, but always with the same face. The bored and none-interested face. Dipper does sigh much. He can see what will happen to Mabel to, since they both have the same eyes. So he is pretty much a fortune teller and he can see ANYTHING and EVERYTHING with his eyes. Someone behind him, he sees him/her. Moving to his side, he sees it. He sees anything before you do. **

**But there will be moments that you will see in this story where Dipper's as insane as his sister and murders anyone, not caring about who it is. And that will be creepy.. **

**And why he has both a kind and a dark soul? I can't completely see Dipper as a complete villian, somehow. But evil sides, yes. So that's my Dip to you.**

* * *

**Now over to Mabel.**

**Mabel: She's simply insane. She doesn't and does see Dipper as her twin. Since Dipper's more sane, Mabel doesn't think of him as his twin. But when Dip is the same as Mabel she loves him as her twin. Mabel uses Dipper as a slave to not get in danger herself, since Dipper can see stuff like that. She only desire to see pain, agony, blood and helpless shouts of helps from her "prays". She's mad when it comes to kids. She want's them to crarve their eyes out and put them in front of them. I know, insane. But she is awesome at acting innocent. (you'll see more of that side soon.)**

**But she see's her eyes as a gift. She can make Dipper fall in pain, she can make people shiver, she can see just how feared people are, and she thinks they are beautiful. I can't explain her better than this.**

* * *

Now, when where done with that. **Bye~**

**-RandomzFanfictions-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Guys... I'm alive.

*awkward silence*

*Ahem* well, Let's begin the story.. then.

(Btw, I wrote "Bipper" instead of "Dipper"s P.o.v in the beginning of chapter 2. xD See how obsessed I am about billdip?)

* * *

Chapter 3.

**Bill's P.o.v:**

My eyes didn't believe it. How long will I be forced to make Dipper evil? How long will it take?! Years after years, still nothing.

"Dipper, just do as Mabel says," I said sternly. He looked at me with stressed blue neon eyes. Still he didn't move an inch.

"You heard Bill, Dipper," Mabel said. She took a step forward. Dipper took one backwards. I smiled for myself in my triangle form.

"That kid is bad," I tried to convince him.

He eyed me and started to speak to both me and Mabel.

"I know that! I know that this kid is bad and I don't know why I choose to not let you kill him! I shouldn't be protecting him at all!"

I was confused. So was Mabel. There was a long silence and Mabel said:

"Then don't."

Dipper's hands turned into fists. I decided to lay back and watch the kid in case he decides to run away, while watching the two twins.

"But even though I know that, something keeps me from not killing him. It drives me mad, honestly. But can't we give him a try? I swear, if he tells ANYONE about our powers I'll kill him myself. Without hesitation," Dipper started. When the kid heard Dipper's words his eyes widen.

**Dipper's P.o.v:**

"Sorry Dip," Mabel said. But even though Mabel walked forward with a knife flying beside her, I didn't move. I litteraly grabbed the knifes sharp part and my hand was bleeding. Still I didn't flinch. I looked her straight in the eyes, and the pain was burning. But I didn't stop until she gave in.

"Dipper.."

**Bill's P.o.v:**

I thought it where really interesting. That Dipper would go that far for a small WORTHLESS kid.

"Mabel.." Dipper replyed. Mabel was so angry still so chocked. I then decided to butt in and say:

"Maybe, if now Dipper want's to protect him that much, you could CONSIDER hearing him out," I said with a taunting voice. Mabel seemed to give up.

"..."

Dipper didn't say anything, only looked down on the totally stunned boy.

"So?" Dipper asked him. I crossed my arms and sat in the air.

The boy swallowed and started to wobbingly stand up. Even though Dipper wanted to protect the kid, he looked as evil as he currently was.

"W-wha-what will h-ha-happen to me?" The boy asked. I sighed and just decided to snap myself away. But before I did I whispered my reason for coming in the first place to Mabel.

Then I disapeared.

**Dipper's P.o.v:**

I heard Bill disapear but I still had my back towards Mabel. Not even the boy said another word. But I still thought about how I should reply him as "kindly" as I could, since that isn't my thing exactly.

"Nothing.. As long as you cooperate," Was all I could say for the moment. Mabel was eyeing us both and the knife that I had been grabbing falled to the ground beside Mabel herself. She did an annoyed sound and walked up to me as close as she could. We where eyes to eyes, but this time my eyes didn't hurt and it was rather terrefying.

Suddenly the kid behind me started to back away, and I grabbed Mabel's shoulder's, pushed her carefully away and grabbed the kid's arm. I glared deeply into his normal blue eyes with my neon blue eyes. The kid started to scream and Mabel directly shouted at me to shut him up for a second.

I covered his mouth with my hand and swallowed at what Mabel was going to say.

"Dipper, are you out of your mind? What's so special about a hopeless child like him?!" She said angrily. The kid had calmed down and I sighed, saying:

"Something. I can't put a finger on it."

**Mabel's P.o.v:**

"Listen to me Dipper. Maybe you're completely right in what you're pointing out about this brat but, he's a human. An innocent human. It would be better to kill him off than keeping him and letting him see what were doing everyday. Hmm? Don't you want that instead? Blood and gore? Remember how our past was. You didn't hesitate to give those idiot's what they deserved," I explained. He looked straight at me for a long time. His eyes darkened. A half crooked smile was appearing but disapeared and my hopes died with it.

"No, something isn't letting me. I'm going insane here. Mabel, let's just do what my feelings wants this time. Isn't letting him see what were doing everyday a better punishment for sneaking up at us?" Dipper asked. My patience sunk.

"Dipper, I said no. No means no!" I shouted. I raised a hand over the fallen knife and it flew up in the air again, surrounded by neon blue dust.

Dipper's eyes widen and the boy gasped this time. I started to shake.

"Mabel please.." He whispered. He stood infront of the brat and was ready to do anything to protect him. It made me bite my tounge deeply.

"Dipper, if you don't move, you might be killed to," I said coldly. My twin's eyes was fearfilled.

"No.." I heard the boy say. My focus was thrown off and the knife once again fell. Dipper looked at him with more calmed eyes.

"I said no. You ain't killing no one," He started to talk louder and even my eyes was widen. Dipper started to smile, but it was a heartwarming one. I started to yell in frustration and ...

The boy's eyes was widen once again and stunned of what I just accedently did. Dipper on the other hand, was shocked and had blood slipping out of his lower lip. He did know what I was going to go and was now protecting the boy with his body. The knife I threw was ment to hit the boy and he... jumped in front.

"Di-Dipper.." I said, with a shaky voice. The brat who was as shocked as Dipper saw him smiling. Dipper suddenly stood up and turned around. The knife was still deep inside his back but he was walking towards me. He had the mad face expression and was laughing madly. Even I was shaken.

"Mabel... What did I tell you? I'm going to **protect **this boy," He said. There was a silence and the boy started to speak up.

"Y-you shouldn't talk..."

This time it felt like it was time for me to give up. I never thought it would be this hard to wound a family member. In this case, my twin. He was weak in his knees and was now laying a hand on my shoulder, saying:

"Just this once."

Then he fell backwards onto the ground, but I stopped his body with my power and made him stand again. And without thinking, I, for the first time, hugged him. Then I took out the knife and looked at the brat. He was looking at me.

"Why not? I give up anyway," I said, then swayed with my hand to tell him that it's Free to follow me. And he litteraly did. This made me stunned somehow. I was carrying my twin brother, followed by a brat that he wants to protect.

And I'm supposed to be insane.

* * *

**THA END OF THA CHAPTER! ;-;**

**I guess it was short, but my finger's hurt. I'm serious. Lol. **

**Let's just say that it was fun to start writing again. It really was. And let's just say this so that you guy's know it. I. Have. A. Wattpad. Acc. **

**And if you're interested in checking it out (I don't think I have made a book yet but still..), then my name's "InspirationAndBelief". :D So yeah.**

**See ya! I'll start writing chapter 4 directly after this one. So have fun. I guess.. ._.**

**-RandomzFanfictions-**


End file.
